User blog:Gojirob/Admin's To Do List 09-12-2015 The Good, The Bad And The Mad Ambitious
The Good : Narrative Gaps is a very strong article, with points settled and points debatable all on display. Also, I passed two of my Medical Terminology chapter exams this week, a 96 and a 98 respectively. Yay for me! The Bad : Gotten no writing done. Only so much time in the week. Nana has been kidnapped by the Bush twins at the White House (really just waylaid--they wanted to meet her), and Kouta and company are about to medcial tested for what the dying Lucy gave them by a group of American scientists I modeled after the staff of the M*A*S*H 4077th from the TV series, though it is not a crossover. Meanwhile, an army of Diclonius led by a standard anime psycho little girl is fast bearing down on Kamakura, seeking vengeance on the one who killed their Queen... The Mad Ambitious : I propose, as a VERY VERY LONG LONG term project : Manga Transcripts, with hopefully a better translation than the current scanlations (though we are grateful, have no doubt). No priority on this, because right now, I would have no idea on how to approach it. Also, any informational articles that we have that do not include the words 'Elfen Lied' should be renamed to include this. It will make search engines bring people here more easily. Elsewhere on my fic-list : *Zuko talks with the maddened Azula, who now seems to think she was a member of the hero team during the war. Sokka and Katara learn of her real history, and the origins of her breakdown from Lo and Li. Meanwhile, something is murdering the great spirits, putting the former Avatars on the run. *Kaolla Su ends up in the universe of Tenchi Muyo! and learns at the feet of Washu; Motoko finds herself unstuck between AU's of Love Hina, yet none of them seem to be ones where she gets Keitaro. *Buffy and her suddenly very extended family deal with more changes and strange allies. Dawn finds herself split in two and half her age. Spike finds himself split as well; The Human William and the Turok-Han Spike. Jonathan and Andrew part ways; with Jonathan seeking the heroes and Andrew seeking Ethan Raine's First Family. Joyce and Buffy find Hank has remarried...to Anya. *In his quest to learn why his catatonic parents briefly 'woke up', Neville Longbottom consults Snape's ghost, confronts his grandmother and continues to watch over the very broken Draco Malfoy while aiding Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny over a deep rift with the Weasleys. *In the AU EL, Kaede talks to Private Investigator Kisaragi while Kouta hurts from the choice he made to be only a big brother to Yuka and Kaede. *Last but not least, we switch to the triumphant Voltron Vehicle Force as they prepare to rendevous with the Lions and greet the healed Hazar. But the Drules have plans to snatch it all back, from their people, from the Vehicle Force, and even from their supposed allies, Zarkon and Lotor. A reworking of 'The Fleet Of Doom' special. Also, Keith's visions of prior lives begin to affect those around him. Category:Blog posts